narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Danzō Shimura
was a Konoha elder and leader of the unofficial ANBU faction named "Root". He was later appointed as the after Pain's invasion. Background Danzō was once friends with Hiruzen Sarutobi as early as his childhood, and despite his best efforts, Danzō always felt inferior to Hiruzen. During the First Great Shinobi World War, Danzō, along with his teammates, Kagami Uchiha and Torifu Akimichi, as well as Hiruzen and his teammates, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, formed a squad led by the Second Hokage. At some point, the team was pursued by enemy Kumogakure ninja. They realized that one of them would need to distract their pursuers, and that whoever did so would die. Hoping to die for his companions, just as his father and grandfather had, Danzō tried to volunteer but was paralyzed with fear at the prospect of his death. Hiruzen volunteered before he could compose himself. Angry that Hiruzen had once again beaten him, Danzō began to protest, but Tobirama decided to be the decoy instead. Before leaving, Tobirama appointed Hiruzen as the Third Hokage. With Hiruzen having beaten him to the title of Hokage, Danzō began planning to someday attain the title himself. To that end, he created the ANBU subsidiary named Root.Naruto chapter 285, page 17 Although the group was later officially disbanded, it remained secretly active. During the Third Great Shinobi World War, Danzō agreed to help Hanzō of Amegakure in order to receive help in claiming the title of Hokage. He sent some of his forces to deal with the Ame Orphans but they were all wiped out by Nagato. After the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked Konoha, Danzō was one of the elders to suspect that the Uchiha clan was involved in this incident and supported relocating the clan to a secluded area of the village where they could easily be monitored. When word reached Konoha's leadership of a planned coup d'état by the Uchiha clan, Danzō took advantage of Itachi Uchiha's pacifist tendencies and convinced him to provide him and the other elders with information of the clan's actions. When Hiruzen's attempts to end the coup diplomatically failed, Itachi was ordered to wipe out the Uchiha clan. However, Itachi refused to kill his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha, and threatened to share everything he knew about Konoha with rival countries if Danzō ever harmed Sasuke. He met with Madara Uchiha around this time for as yet unknown reasons''Naruto'' chapter 474, page 12. At some point after Shisui Uchiha was killed, Danzō implanted Shisui's right Sharingan and arm into his own body. He also worked with Orochimaru to implant Hashirama Senju's DNA into his right arm, modifying his physical energy. Madara speculates this was done to allow Danzō to use his eleven Sharingan at once, and it had additional effect of allowing Danzō to use Wood Release ninjutsu. Personality When younger, Danzō was a hot-headed and eager ninja with a strong desire to prove himself. As an adult, Danzō was a calm and collected individual who, like the Root members that served under him, did not allow his emotions to surface. Danzō's beliefs differed from those of the Hokage as he felt that the interests of the village should be placed above all else, even ethics and morals. An extremist, Danzō preferred to directly eliminate threats through assassination and execution rather than diplomacy and negotiation. Danzō possessed a fanatical adherence to the ideals of a shinobi, believing they must sacrifice absolutely everything for the village. However, he didn't believe in these values for himself for he was revealed to be afraid of dying Despite his reputation as a war hawk, Danzō sought peace for the ninja world, one he would achieve by uniting all shinobi forces under Konoha's control. As such, he sought the title of Hokage, waiting patiently for decades before an opportunity arose. To that end, he worked in the shadows to ensure that this future came to fruition. He used Root to eliminate potential threats to Konohagakure with or without the consent of the Hokage and to further him along the path to achieving that rank, as he believed he was best prepared for the "necessary" transition. Because of the nature of his actions, Danzō could not allow the details of what he had done to become public knowledge, and thus he branded members of Root with cursed seals to prevent them from revealing his secrets. In spite of his amoral methods, Danzō did have some sense of nobility and honor within him. He, after a long internal struggle, volunteered to buy time for his teammates when they were younger, though Hiruzen Sarutobi beat him to it. He reprimanded Sasuke for his hatred and violence against Konoha, saying that it had wasted both the sacrifice of the Uchiha and Itachi's own personal sacrifices. At the end of his fight with Sasuke, he lamented on his former friendship with Sarutobi and then, already dying, used a kamikaze attack in a final attempt to protect Konoha, trying to die with honor. His fellow elders, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, held Danzō in high regard, and often took his advice when dealing with the politics of the village. It is unknown how much they know about his actions, but it is implied thta they knew enough. Appearance Danzō appeared as an old frail man, who would normally walk with a cane. He has long black shaggy hair, and his right eye is kept bandaged concealing a sharingan underneath. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his younger days. He wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three big golden braces. The bandages hid many more sharingan and a strange facial pattern on his right shoulder. Abilities Danzō was a very powerful ninja, who even up until his death, was considered to be one of Konoha's best by the elders Homura, and Koharu.Naruto chapter 488, page 14. Danzō was able to easily kill several would-be assassins and was able to fight on the same level as Sasuke Uchiha. He also was talented in dispelling genjutsu. Implants and related abilities Danzō possessed the Sharingan of Shisui Uchiha, which he normally kept concealed under bandages. It is possible that his Sharingan was damaged, as Danzō stated that Orochimaru's data could help with his eye; however, it is also possible that he merely wanted to increase his ability to use it. Despite this possible handicap, he was very skilled at using Shisui's Sharingan, detecting multiple assassins in the forest and massacring them all. He also had access to a dōjutsu, exclusive to Shisui, through which he could manipulate other people's thoughts without them being aware of it. This technique did not require direct eye contact, as demonstrated when Danzō manipulated Mifune's thoughts without exposing his Sharingan. Danzō stated that he could only use this technique once a day. Danzō's most fearsome trait resided in his right arm, which held a total of ten Sharingan embedded onto it. He normally kept the arm hidden under bandages and a gauntlet-like seal, presumably to conserve chakra. The eyes allowed him access to the Izanagi technique, a jutsu forbidden even amongst the Uchiha clan. When the jutsu was activated, Danzō temporarily gained the power to turn the reality within his personal space into an illusion. With the ability to turn his own body into a genjutsu, Danzō was capable of negating any injury he should receive from an opponent. This allowed him to survive otherwise fatal attacks while still retaining the ability to inflict physical injury to his opponent. However, the side effect of the jutsu was that for every 60 seconds Izanagi remained activated, Danzō had to sacrifice the sight of one of his Sharingan. Also, even with Danzō's physical energy augmented by Hashirama's cells, it still took a substantial amount of chakra to sustain the technique. Danzō could also perform the Izanagi with Shisui's eye, but Madara noted that Danzō might not want to throw the eye's special dōjutsu away. According to Madara, Danzō's possession of both the Uchiha Clan's and First Hokage's abilities most likely meant that he was after Naruto, with the goal of controlling the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Elemental Release Techniques .]] Danzō was proficient with Wind Release techniques. He could exhale from his mouth powerful vacuum-based attacks that could either slash like blades or pierce like bullets. He could also use Wind Release to blow himself to safety while in mid-air. Danzō could perform Chakra Flow as well, enhancing a kunai's offensive power by pouring his wind-natured chakra through it. By having the First Hokage's cells integrated into his right arm, Danzō was able to use Hashirama's unique Wood Release. The implanted cells also had the additional benefit of boosting Danzō's physical energy, allowing him to sustain eleven Sharingan at once despite being a non-Uchiha. Performing Wood Release techniques took a significant toll on his chakra, prompting him to only use it when necessary. It also appeared that he could only use the Wood Release from his right, augmented arm, although he could do so without needing hand seals. Due to his possession of the Wood Release, he might have also been capable of utilizing the two elements that compose it: earth and water. However, after being drained significantly from his battle against Sasuke Uchiha, Danzō lost control of Hashirama's cells, which began to swallow him whole. To prevent that, he disconnected his right arm, along with the Wood Release technique. Sealing Techniques Danzō had shown a high level of knowledge and skill when using sealing jutsu and cursed seals. To prevent his secrets from being exposed, Danzō placed binding seals on the tongues of every Root member. Should a Root member speak openly of Root and Danzō's activities, the seal would activate and instantly paralyze the member's body. The seals vanished when Danzō died. Danzō could also implement binding seals in battle, which was shown when he placed the seal on Sasuke, temporarily paralyzing him. Lastly, upon his death, Danzō revealed his most powerful sealing jutsu, the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique. The jutsu caused four seal symbols on Danzō's skin to exit from his body and forms a large sphere around him. Everything inside the sphere was then drawn in and imprisoned within his corpse. After the sealing was complete, the seals could still be seen on Danzō's body. Summoning Technique Danzō had access to a very unique summoning, a giant tapir-like creature known as a Baku, the "Nightmare-Eater". The creature had the ability to suck in objects and targets within the area in front of it. The Baku's suction could also be used to increase the power of Danzō's wind techniques. However, using the suction left the creature vulnerable against fire techniques. Part II Sai and Sasuke arc Danzō assigned Sai to Team 7 as a replacement for Sasuke Uchiha. Because of this, Tsunade assigned Yamato to the team as well, in order to keep an eye on Sai, in case Danzō had other plans for him. During a mission, Sai made contact with Orochimaru on Danzō's behalf, proposing that the two join sides in order to destroy Konoha. Although believing this to be the evidence needed to prove that Danzō works against the village, Yamato later discovered that Sai's actions were a ruse to get close to and kill Sasuke. When Sai proved unsuccessful and displayed attachment to Team 7, Danzō merely stated that "emotion brings hatred, and hatred brings war". Twelve Guardian Ninja arc In the anime, Danzō was shown being followed by ANBU agents, on Tsunade's orders, when he was to be briefed by Tatsuji, a spy of his from Amegakure. He and Tatsuji were apprehended and questioned by Tsunade, although the interrogation was interrupted by Sora, who was discovered eavesdropping. Invasion of Pain arc When Pain began his invasion of Konoha, Tsunade asked the toad Kōsuke to retrieve Naruto Uzumaki from Myōbokuzan to help defend the village. In the anime, he went to Homura and Koharu to tell that Tsunade was planning to summon Naruto back, warning the two of a possible loss of the Fourth Hokage's legacy. Danzō killed Kōsuke to keep the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox away from Akatsuki's grasp. Danzō was later shown with the members of Root, instructing them not to help with the defense of Konoha in the hopes that Pain's actions would end Tsunade's reign as Hokage. Following the invasion, leaders of the Land of Fire and Konoha gathered for an emergency meeting. Danzō convinced the daimyo that each of the previous Hokage had passed on a peaceful ideology to their students. This in turn made them too soft on military issues, resulting in Konoha's destruction. The village now needed a strong and firm leader who would enforce the laws of shinobi and bring order to the world. He stated that he alone was fit to be Hokage. After a brief consideration, the daimyo agreed to appoint him as the Candidate Sixth Hokage. Five Kage Summit arc When Danzō returned from the meeting he received a letter from the Fourth Raikage, informing him of the approaching Kage Summit and the actions of Sasuke Uchiha. As his first order, Danzō ordered Sasuke be executed as a traitor to Konoha. While preparing for the Kage meeting, Danzō gave a number of tasks to Root members. Although he would have preferred confining Naruto to protect the demon fox, Danzō was aware of Naruto's popularity in the village, following his defeat of Pain. He still needed the support of the Jōnin to officially become Hokage, so he settled for keeping Naruto watched at all times. In regards to Anko Mitarashi's search for Kabuto Yakushi, Danzō put off Anko's assassination. He instead instructed Root to find Kabuto before she did, hoping that Kabuto possessed medical information that could help with his right eye and arm. Danzō departed for the Kage Summit with Torune and Fū as his bodyguards, after ordering Torune to have his men prevent Naruto from leaving the village. The three were attacked by remnants of the Land of Woods along the way, but Danzō neutralized them single-handedly with his Sharingan. Upon arrival in the Land of Iron and the meeting's start, Danzō did not actively participate, only reporting to the other Kage Madara Uchiha's involvement with Akatsuki. Mifune suggested that the five Kage form an alliance of their villages to eliminate Akatsuki, and, because Konoha's Nine-Tails is the only tailed beast that has yet to be captured, nominated Danzō as the leader. Ao became suspicious about the proceedings and used his Byakugan to expose Danzō's manipulation of Mifune. Before he could be pressed on the matter, Zetsu appeared and reveals that Sasuke is nearby. A left to eliminate Sasuke, but instructed Ao to keep an eye on Danzō. When Sasuke arrived at their location, Danzō and his bodyguards used the opportunity to flee, with Ao in close pursuit. At some point during their escape, Danzō's party was tackled by Zetsu's Spore Technique, but managed to dispatch the clone. Danzō ordered Fū to stop Ao, and emphasized that the retrieval of his Byakugan is top priority. Fū managed to throw Ao off of their trail, but failed to retrieve the Byakugan. On their way back to Konoha Danzō and his men were confronted by Madara Uchiha. Danzō instructed Fū and Torune to distract Madara while he unsealed his right arm. Once he was ready, Madara released Sasuke Uchiha and Karin. Danzō, revealing his right arm to show that it was encrusted with Sharingan, voiced his intent to add Madara's and Sasuke's to his collection. Sasuke immediately questioned him about the Uchiha clan's assassination, hoping to find out if the Konoha elders really did force Itachi to murder their family. Danzō confirmed the story and questioned why Itachi would sacrifice peace to tell Sasuke the truth. Angry that Danzō used his brother's name, Sasuke crushed him with Susanoo. Despite his apparent death, Danzō was unharmed by Susanoo, as well as Sasuke's subsequent attacks. All the while Danzō goaded Sasuke by constantly talking about Itachi, prompting him to fully develop his Susanoo. Sasuke used Susanoo to fire an arrow at Danzō, who was forced to use his Wood Release to divert the attack. Madara, having been observing the battle, surmised that his use of Sharingan and Wood Release must mean that he planned to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. He also identified Danzō's constant escapes from death as the result of Izanagi, which allows him to warp reality, thus avoiding death, and guaranteeing the effectiveness of his attacks. To use the technique, however, he must have at least one active Sharingan, and as the battle continued more and more Sharingan were lost from the technique. When he was finally reduced to one, Danzō and Sasuke clashed for a final fight, with both warriors being impaled with chakra nature blades. Danzō believed that he had won and told Sasuke to go and join Itachi. He then realized that he has also been injured; his one remaining Sharingan only existed in Sasuke's genjutsu. His depleted chakra levels, coupled with his new injury, caused him to lose control of the First Hokage's DNA, which allowed him to use Wood Release, and he was forced to sever his arm before the DNA engulfed his body and turned him into a giant tree. Unwilling to give up, he took Karin as a hostage and prepared to use Shisui's eye. Sasuke extended a Chidori Sharp Spear through Karin ruthlessly in order to stab Danzō through the heart. Dying, Danzō staggered towards Sasuke and Madara, thinking about Hiruzen and how, no matter what he did, he could never match him, not even having properly become Hokage. With his last breath for the sake of the world, he tried to take Sasuke and Madara with him to the grave by activating the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique, but the plan failed due to Sasuke retreating out-of range and Madara teleporting to avoid the technique. However, even in his last few seconds, Danzō worked towards helping Konoha: in a final act of defiance against Madara, he destroyed Shisui's Sharingan eye to prevent Madara from using it. Trivia * Danzō's name may be a reference to Katō Danzō, a noted ninja master during the time of the Sengoku period of Japan. * Danzō's family name, Shimura, is written with the kanji for and and can be interpreted as "I did it for the village," possibly hinting at Danzō's true intentions. * Danzō, possessing the Sharingan and Wood Release, is one of four characters in the manga to possess a Kekkei Genkai (or in his case two) despite not being a member of the appropriate clan(s), the others being Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, and Ao. * He is the only person with an Advanced Chakra Nature to use an elemental ninjutsu that isn't itself or the two Natures that make it up (i.e. Wind Release). * Danzō shares some similarities with Nagato: **As they both want peace and they'll do anything to achieve it, even if it means killing innocent people to reach that goal **Both created organizations to achieve said goals (Root and Akatsuki) **Both defied Madara by the time of their deaths, Danzō by crushing Shisui's eye, which Madara coveted, and Nagato by using the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, which Madara claimed should have been used for him. * Danzō's relationship with Hiruzen Sarutobi was very much like Sasuke's rivalry with Naruto, where Danzō always felt that Hiruzen was always "one step ahead of him" in every way. * According to the third Naruto databook: ** His hobbies were art appreciation and writing diaries. ** Danzō's favorite food and drink was hijiki (Japanese sea vegetable) and genmaicha (brown rice tea), while his least favorite was warabimochi (jelly-like confection). ** His favorite phrase was "Do not waver." Quotes * "My father and grandfather died in battle as ninja. Self-sacrifice is a ninja's duty." * (To Sai) "Emotions lead one to hate...and hate leads one to conflict and war..." *"To be a shinobi is to sacrifice oneself. Closing your eyes to the sunlight, distinguishing yourself in the shadows. That is the true form of ninja." * (To Sasuke) "You may have the same eyes as your brother, but you percieve things differently. You do not value Itachi's sacrifice. Instead you just throw your anger at anything and everything. You have wasted the Uchiha clan's sacrifice." * (To Sasuke) "It's not my life I'm worried about. This is for Konoha... for the ninja world... I can't die now... I'll... do anything... to survive. I... am the only one... who can change this world... this girl will be sacrificed for that." *(To Madara and Sasuke) "For the sake of the ninja world, for Konoha I cannot let you live." * (Last Words) "Hiruzen... it looks like it's my turn next... but I... never did become Hokage... no matter how far I went I could never catch up with you... you are the leaves bathing in the sun. I... am the roots that grow in the dark." References